<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life Lesson: Don’t Forget To Confess by Featherfur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866289">Life Lesson: Don’t Forget To Confess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherfur/pseuds/Featherfur'>Featherfur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, Kinda?, Living Together, Love Confessions, M/M, reon doesn’t realize they ARE dating, ushijima doesn’t realize they’re not dating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:21:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherfur/pseuds/Featherfur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p> “.... Two thousand yen says Reon and Wakatoshi are dating.” Satori said and he felt Eita freeze. His instincts for trouble, honed over six years with Satori and Satori-enabler-Wakatoshi, were going off but a bet wasn’t something he could just turn down.<br/>“I’ll take that bet. Hey Reon!-”<br/>“No don’t just blurt it-”<br/>“Are you and Wakatoshi dating yet?” Eita asked, the surprise nearly making Reon drop the kettle. </p>
</blockquote>Satori loves his friends, he really does, but he will never understand how they can be so disgustingly in love. Yet not even be together. He’s going to fix it, or annoy Reon into fixing it.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oohira Reon/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Life Lesson: Don’t Forget To Confess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Y’know Reon,” Satori started with a hum, falling over and into Reon’s side. The shorter man just smiled good naturedly and shifted so he could wrap an arm across Satori’s back and keep him from falling backwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Satori?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For all your insistence that you’re not the Benkei to our Ushiwaka, you kind of are.” Satori chirped, pursing his lips as he looked around Reon and Wakatoshi’s shared apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three years the two had lived together and it showed. From the couch that Satori had helped them carry in, covered in Reon’s favorite pillows and Wakatoshi’s favorite blanket. To the entertainment system decorated from head to toe in books, intermingled between Reon’s preferred mystery and crime novels and Wakatoshi’s volleyball and cook books. Their far wall had a desk on it, wide enough that both of them could sit together and housed their laptops and perfectly stacked papers. Even across the room Satori could read Wakatoshi’s name scrawled against multiple papers that lay on what was definitely not Wakatoshi’s computer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Reon didn’t look bothered, then again Satori didn’t think he ever had, as he gently pushed the taller man into the kitchen and towards the table. They had matching cow salt and pepper shakers, the domesticity was going to kill him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let him bother you, he just likes being obnoxious.” Eita sighed at the table, looking up from his phone with a fond smile. Satori laughed, shrugging and leaning down to kiss Eita’s cheek before stepping behind him and laying his arms over his shoulders and leaned his chest against the back of his head. Eita just pinched his arm before giving in, well used to the behavior from his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean it, Semisemi. You followed Waka all the way out here, to Tokyo, you’ve lived with him for three years now. Like, you’re as loyal to him as they come, I’m pretty sure if he asked you to join the team you would. You might even kill a man for him! Or you already have!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On the contrary, I haven’t killed anyone yet.” Reon laughed, moving further into the kitchen as the kettle started to whistle and started to pour the hot water in cups for tea. “I didn’t follow him all the way out here, he simply asked if I would like to join him in Tokyo. There wasn’t a reason for me to say no, my sister and her husband were at home and I wanted to get out from my parents asking me about my own love life. Besides, we all know that being on tv isn’t my future. Isn’t that right Wakatoshi?” Reon asked without looking up and both Satori and Eita jumped as they realized Wakatoshi had stepped into the room and was tightening his jacket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. You have been very clear you wish to nurture the younger generation. It is a good endeavor, if not for my own father I wouldn’t have found my way in volleyball and I’m sure you can encourage others the same way if not better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sweet.” Reon laughed, soft but bright and wide, as he handed Wakatoshi a mug of tea. Wakatoshi’s favorite mug, the one Goshiki had bought him as a birthday present last year. Wakatoshi nodded his head in thanks, taking it and sliding his hands over Reon’s to do so. They were </span>
  <em>
    <span>disgustingly</span>
  </em>
  <span> domestic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gross.” Satori groaned, humming softly when Eita lifted up a hand and gently scratched through his hair. The other was typing away at an email to his manager and Satori pushed the phone down as Reon delivered their mugs as well. Boring basic mugs, unsullied with Reon’s gross love cooties.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boss later, friends now.” Satori told his boyfriend, letting himself be pushed off in favor of taking the seat next to Eita and leaning against him slightly. He tugged at his shirt when Eita didn’t respond, just lifted his phone up and kept typing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laid his head on Eita’s shoulder and nuzzled closer until he could blow air on his ear, all he got was a shiver for his trouble. The moment he hit send though, Satori snagged the phone, dropping it into his pocket and intertwining his fingers with the closest hand and smiling innocently at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re ridiculous.” Eita rolled his eyes fondly, he squeezed his hand gently and then shoved it forward so it bounced off of Satori’s own head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ouch! I’m being bullied! Reon help me.” Satori whined, trying to hold him off before Eita swung his other hand and bounced the palm of his hand against Satori’s forehead. Satori grabbed his other hand, trying to protect himself and instead got a kiss planted on his lips, he immediately let go to cover his face and Eita turned away looking proud of himself as he tried the tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good.” Reon shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satori whined even louder when he saw the two leaning against the counter together, shoulders gently brushing together as they watched their friends. Reon leaned up slightly and murmured something to Wakatoshi and his lips twitched up into a smile and he responded just as quietly, causing Reon to laugh and lean his head on Wakatoshi’s shoulder. Neither of them noticed when Reon got more comfortable against his side as if they did this all the time. They were so absolutely perverse and gross and Satori had no idea how he was going to survive this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Never mind he had an idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wakatoshi! Talk with me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We already are-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya goof, ya doof, alone, bedroom, bedroom. Somewhere shifty eyes over here can’t see us.” Satori pointed to his boyfriend who tried to smack him again as he leaped out of his seat. Wakatoshi just looked confused, turning to Reon and Eita for assistance as Satori grabbed his arm and pulled him along to the bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am so sorry for him, I swear he’s normally very well behaved.” Eita said seriously before he and Reon burst into laughter. “No I’m kidding, he’s always like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He never changes, does he? How’s it going between you two?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as we move together I suppose I don’t mind if we’re always just us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the conversation was shut off as Satori shut the door to Wakatoshi’s bedroom. It was just as plain as their old dorm, which was actually kind of cute. Not as cute as that same volleyball that Satori swore Wakatoshi held onto at night, though. He turned and let himself fall onto the bed, patting it until Wakatoshi sat down beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Waka, Waka, Waka, Waka. We haven’t been able to talk in ages~” Satori cooed, watching him sip quietly at his tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We talked yesterday.” Wakatoshi said quietly and Satori shook his head at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I asked about coming over and you said ‘Don’t you just normally show up?’ that’s not a talk that's like six words. I mean like an actual talk. Like… I mean last month we talked about volleyball and your teammates… How’s that one guy doing? The one you liked… Uh… The one who says I look crazy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Hoshiumi is doing very well. His wrist has healed very nicely though he still doesn’t have full power back yet. He invited me over for drinks next weekend with Komori and Nishinoya and potentially Nishinoya’s boyfriend. He asked me if I wanted to bring Reon along but Reon has an overnight training camp that weekend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… yes adorable, Reon you said? I am so glad you brought him up.” Satori chirped, smiling when Wakatoshi side-eyed him. After a moment the ace simply shrugged and drank from his cup, waiting patiently for Satori to ask whatever burning question was on his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…. How… Do you feel about Reon?” Satori said after a minute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is very reliable and comforting to have close. Coming home to him makes even bad days better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“......... I am going to throw up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sick-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you...just...ugh… Wakatoshi… You really like Reon right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Wakatoshi put his cup on his knee, turning to frown at Satori confusedly. Nothing seemed to make sense coming out of his mouth right now and it was starting to concern him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to do when Reon gets married and moves away to some really nice house with a yard and has some kids?” Satori asked, tapping his feet against the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Follow him?” Wakatoshi’s head fell to the side, complete lack of understanding in his gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to follow him and his wife across the country?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would Reon have a wife?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why wouldn’t he- Oh right Reon’s gay as shit, Hayato is our disaster bisexual. You’re going to move with Reon and his husband?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that not normally what the husband does-” Wakatoshi started, a deep frown forming on his face. They were interrupted at a knock at the door before it swung open to reveal Reon leaning against the door frame. His eyes immediately landed on the man and softened like melted butter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate to interrupt, Wakatoshi. But Kageyama just called, he wanted to know if you could pick up Yoshimoto on the way to training. If you want to make it to Yoshimoto’s and to the gym in time you should leave now, otherwise you should call Kageyama and tell him you can’t.” Reon said softly, raising an amused eyebrow at Satori when the redhead stuck out his tongue. “Sorry Satori, I told you Wakatoshi had to practice today, you’re the one who insisted on showing up regardless. You’re just going to have to suck it up and hang out with me, though I’m sure you don’t want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satori threw a hand over his heart as Wakatoshi moved to his feet. How dare Reon imply he wasn’t part of the cool kids? Reon was the man! Coolest of cool, chillest of chill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to spend </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> the time with you.” Satori squawked, gently pushing Wakatoshi through the doorway to throw his arms around Reon and aggressively nuzzle the shaved side of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Satori, do not ever change.” Reon laughed and Wakatoshi rumbled out an agreement. He bent down to tie his shoes as he slid them on and as he pulled on his jacket, Reon pushed Satori off of himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed the keys on the counter and a wrapped bento. Easily he tossed both, Wakatoshi snatching each of them easily though he held up the wrapped bento with confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Practice goes late on Sundays and you mentioned Kageyama hasn’t been eating as much recently. I made more than enough for both of you so make sure he eats a good meal, no matter how much he misses his friends. Depressed or not he needs to eat.” Reon said sternly and Wakatoshi bowed half-way, a smile on his face when he straightened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will ensure he takes care of himself. Thank you, Reon, though it was unnecessary.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we needed to clean out the fridge anyways. Have a good day Wakatoshi-kun, I will see you tonight.” Reon gave a small wave before he was moving back to the dining table to clear up the glasses. Satori watched Wakatoshi, and the bright eyes that followed Reon with a loving gaze until they couldn’t anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly. Satori was going to die from toxic affection syndrome. They were worse than Tsutomu when he realized he had a crush on Kenjiro. Satori spun on his heel and made his way into the dining room. Behind him the door opened and shut and he flopped into his old chair, wrapping his arms around Eita’s shoulders and burying his face in his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold me, I’m going to die.” He complained, only getting his head pat in response. Eita had known him for far too long to feed into his dramatics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He propped his head on Eita’s shoulder after a moment, nuzzling the corner of his jaw as he watched Reon scoop up cups. Reon glanced up at them, chuckling at the slight red slowly creeping up Eita’s cheek as the ex-setter rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's antics. Eita finally turned his head and tapped a curled finger under Satori’s chin to lift his head up slightly, and kissed him. Satori hummed into it, smiling and hiding his face back in Eita’s neck after a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, y’know.” Satori mumbled into his skin, knowing Reon wouldn’t be able to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, idiot.” There was a moment, Eita reaching up and gently stroking his cheek and Satori could feel the soft press of lips against his head before the stretch was too much and Eita straightened back. “But what’s got you being a mess hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“.... Two thousand yen says Reon and Wakatoshi </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>dating.” Satori said and he felt Eita freeze. His instincts for trouble, honed over six years with Satori and Satori-enabler-Wakatoshi, were going off but a bet wasn’t something he could just turn down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take that bet. Hey Reon!-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No don’t just blurt it-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you and Wakatoshi dating yet?” Eita asked, the surprise nearly making Reon drop the kettle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reon carefully poured out the remaining water and put it back on a cool rack, turning to look at them. His eyebrows raised up as he watched them, snuggled up and wide eyed, stare at him expectantly. He pursed his lips together as if debating before he finally sighed and shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, me and Wakatoshi aren’t dating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Pay up, I take my payments in cash only.” Eita laughed as Satori groaned at the loss and dropped his head against the table. After a moment he managed to pull out a wallet and held it open to prove it was empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have to take it in blow jobs and never ending adoration, cuz I’m broke.” Satori snorted, reaching up to let the wallet drop and pop Eita in the nose. Eita swiped it away and pocketed it, patting his head as Satori turned to face Reon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you not dating him? Aren’t you in love with him? I mean like, who isn’t,” He snorted and giggled, “It’s Wakatoshi-kun~ but still!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whether I’m in love with him or not doesn’t really matter.” Reon laughed, shaking his head and moving to sit across from them. His eyes were soft, a sort of pensive look in them as he gazed at two of his best friends and something in Satori’s chest ached in sympathy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on~ You’ve been in love with him since highschool, really. You look at him like he's the most beautiful thing in the world, hell you both live together already. You make him lunch and take his phone calls, he lets you lay on his blanket and he doesn’t even let me do that. You make him his favorite tea right on time, and he holds your hand to take it from you, you look at him like he’s the sky and he looks at you like you’re…. A dog!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He means because Wakatoshi loves dogs not that you’re a dog.” Eita put in automatically, before remembering that Reon knew them enough to know that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reon sighed and leaned back in his seat, smiling softly. Nothing seemed to break him but Satori knew he was just great at hiding it, and he needed to let it go eventually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look… Things worked out well for you two and I’m glad they did… but me and Wakatoshi?... That could only happen if two requirements were met. One, Wakatoshi would have to have mutual feelings for me and two, he would have to be willing to risk people finding out and losing his job and position on the volleyball team. Even if Wakatoshi felt the same way, I couldn’t let him risk losing the team, and you know how people are about gay people. Kiryu accidentally admitted to dating a guy a few years back and half the team still doesn’t talk to him the same. I couldn’t do that to Wakatoshi. I won’t. No matter how I feel. For now, this is enough, more than enough. Just being able to be with him, and know he’ll always be a door away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satori sighed, clinging just a little harder to his own boyfriend. He moved his head up until he could lay it against Eita’s and watch Reon, opening his mouth to push a little more, get Reon to open up better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Satori, I’m asking as a friend. Please drop it.” Reon said before Satori could say anything. Instantly Satori deflated, shoulders drooping and shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand why you want to have this conversation with me but I really don’t want to think about it. Nishinoya-san alone has gone through quite a lot to keep his boyfriend a secret and even then it slipped out and people still harass both of them. I could never put Wakatoshi in that position, and I would rather not think about what could be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes mommy, I understand.” Satori sighed, letting a loud droning noise slip out. Reon’s hard set shoulders eased as he laughed, an easy grin on his face. Satori nuzzled his boyfriend proudly, aware he had done good and more than willing to fish for compliments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eita however hadn’t spent six years of his life just to encourage Satori’s bad habits and just knocked his knuckles on Satori’s forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that conversation ended well. Did you hear about Kawanishi’s new boyfriend?” Eita said, ignoring his boyfriends sarcastic comment about switching subjects.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His what? What happened to Akagi?” Reon blinked twice, mouth falling open slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He won’t tell anyone…. But… Shirabu says ...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satori slid his thumb over Eita’s, listening to his voice as he and Reon talked, gently stroking his fingers and palm. He couldn’t imagine having to choose between his career and the man he loved. Just the idea of never being able to tell Eita how he’d felt made his chest ache and throat burn, Eita was his </span>
  <em>
    <span>best friend</span>
  </em>
  <span> and being able to confess to each other was still the happiest day of their life. Even as exhausted as they had been, mumbling over skype in half whispers so their roommates wouldn’t wake up after Tsutomu had failed to get a message to Eita properly. Satori wouldn’t have traded him for the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wakatoshi!” Eita waved his hand in the air, watching the tall man scan the room concernedly before his eyes finally landed on Eita. Instant relief washed through his eyes as he made his way through the crowds and took the seat next to Hayato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were going to get eaten in there man, you’re braver than I am.” Hayato laughed, reaching over to pat his shoulder with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would have been eaten-” Wakatoshi frowned before simply shaking his head and not responding which was probably for the best. Hayato and Satori both used too many new idioms and Wakatoshi rarely understood what they were saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, he turned to Eita. Normally in a circumstance where he felt so unbalanced he would have gone home to talk with Reon, however he felt that it might be appropriate to get an outsider’s point of view before opening a door to something he couldn’t stop. If he was wrong, atleast Eita wouldn’t hold it against him and if he was right he wouldn’t immediately tell Satori which would give Wakatoshi time to get home and speak with Reon about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eita,” He started, getting a half sympathetic half amused stare back. He’d gotten better at those after living with Satori, they were almost just as sarcastic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wakatoshi whenever you invite me out without Satori or Reon, I get worried you’re going to do something like confess your love of juggling and you’re leaving the country to follow Oikawa to Argentina and start a career as a traveling circus performer hoping he’ll notice you and fall in love with you.” Eita said, face completely blank compared to Hayato’s wide open mouth. “I have a lot of nightmares these days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need some serious therapy.” Hayato snorted, hitting the table with his hand. “Some </span>
  <em>
    <span>serious</span>
  </em>
  <span> therapy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, probably. But really Wakatoshi, you never invite just me out. So either you’ve realized that I’m a lot more fun off of boyfriend duty or something’s wrong.” Eita sighed, watching him. Wakatoshi just blinked back, wondering if he really didn’t invite just Eita out, then again they’d always hung out as a group so he never really noticed, he’d have to fix that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Waka, honey,” Hayato snapped his fingers under Wakatoshi’s nose to make him look over. “What’s wrong? Why’d you need to talk with us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“....I… recently came to the realization…” Wakatoshi started, his cheeks starting to burn slightly as he looked at his two friends. “That Reon and I are… </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> in fact dating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Hayato whispered, mouth dropping open as Eita let out a string of curses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe I owe Satori now, gods.” Eita groaned into his hands, Hayato reaching over to pat his shoulder in sympathy. “I should have known, he knows you better than anyone and would have realized you… gods that little shit tricked me, I hate him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakatoshi just stared at his friends. He wasn’t sure what their reactions were supposed to mean or if he was just supposed to stay quiet until they figured it out. He voted on waiting rather than questioning, carefully taking a bite out of the sandwich he had just bought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay okay… So you found out ...How did you not notice- No not important.” Eita shook his head, putting his elbows on the table to point both of his first fingers at him. “You heard Reon last time we were over-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, Eita, what if he hasn’t heard about it?” Hayato cut in, eyes wide and Eita just shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wakatoshi is under the impression that he and Reon have been dating, probably for years, there is no reason for him to suddenly doubt that </span>
  <em>
    <span>unless</span>
  </em>
  <span> he overheard our conversation right Wakatoshi?” Eita turned to him and Wakatoshi averted his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I forgot my phone and came back in while you two were talking.” Wakatoshi admitted, wincing when Hayato sighed into his coffee. He knew eavesdropping was bad, but he had been concerned after Satori and his ‘talk’, what he had said had made Satori uncomfortable and worried and Wakatoshi wanted to make sure everything was alright with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See? Okay… You heard Reon’s points… What do you have to say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That I believe that my feelings are mutual and that I do not think my career would be at risk because I have a contract with them, also I care little about the other teammates’ opinions if they cannot respect that I love Reon.” Wakatoshi said simply, tilting his head when Hayato cooed at him. He was a very strange guy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God that’s just romantic, Wakatoshi, I’m falling in love with you, marry me next.” Hayato sighed, swooning until he could crash into Eita’s side. Wakatoshi watched the defeated look in Eita’s eyes and decided he would invite him out alone a lot more, he seemed like he needed some relaxation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone kill me first please.” Eita groaned, patting Hayato’s head. “Go call your boyfriend Hayato, don’t harass Wakatoshi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wakatoshi likes it when I harass him, because he thinks I am cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are very cute Hayato.” Wakatoshi agreed, blinking concernedly at Eita when he dropped his head on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No… Okay… Okay… Only a little bit dead… Wakatoshi what are you going to do about realizing that you and Reon are not dating?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“......”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not get paid enough for this. Wakatoshi, why don’t you confess to him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes, I suppose I could do that.” Wakatoshi agreed, humming thoughtfully. “We have a dinner planned together on Thursday before he goes to the training camp with his students.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are almost worse than Satori I swear…” Eita groaned, but his voice was fond as he shook his head with a half smile. “Yes, please confess to him, do not confess to him via Tsutomu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayato’s coffee hit the table as he snorted and spit it everywhere. He twisted with wide eyes to stare at Eita.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please fucking tell me he confessed to you using Tustomu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“.... He did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God I love Satori.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nervousness was never something Wakatoshi had a lot of experience with. If he didn’t know how to do something he wanted to, he simply learned how and practiced until he could do it on instinct. People confused him but he knew his teammates, current and old, liked him and usually would go out of their way to help him understand. Life wasn’t easy but it was understandable, actions had consequences and he knew that before doing anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, making dinner with the intention to confess to one of his best friends and change their relationship forever was making him very nervous. He rearranged the interlocking cow shakers atleast four times before finally placing his hands on his lap and staring at the plates on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three times his phone vibrated, one message from the Adler’s group chat where Hoshiumi was insisting he could fight Bokuto, and two from Eita and Hayato encouraging his decision to confess. His stomach dropped and he stood, wondering if he had time to do as Eita said and move to Argentina and become a juggler before Reon got home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m back!” Reon’s voice called from the front door and Waktoshi found himself frozen between the need to hide for the rest of his life or face that he very much screwed up and Reon deserved an explanation and a true confession.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wakatoshi?” Reon’s voice was soft, curious, and warm as he tilted his head around the kitchen wall and leaned against it slightly, eyebrow raised. His tan coat was hanging off his arm, the white v-neck only accenting his sharp collarbone and jaw. He looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Wakatoshi wanted to kiss him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three years of being together and Wakatoshi had always just thought Reon preferred less intimate affection. Three years and it had never occurred to him that Reon hadn’t realized that Wakatoshi’s offer to move in together was a romantic offer. Reon had never been one for romantic interactions and Wakatoshi had mistaken that as not being interested in kissing like Taichi or sexual intimacy like Hayato was, but still open to romantic relationships.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something cold grabbed Wakatoshi’s stomach. What if Reon was like Taichi? Wakatoshi could ruin their entire dynamic by making Reon uncomfortable with a romantic relationship. He should have called Kenjiro and Tsutomu to ask how they had started their platonic partnership with Taichi. More information would have been much better than standing in his kitchen- no </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> kitchen, trying to look calm while he felt his entire world start to crumble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What if Reon wanted to leave? What if knowing Wakatoshi had romantic feelings made him uncomfortable? Wakatoshi could never ask him to stay if he was uncomfortable but he could never lose Reon’s friendship either. He should have asked Eita for more advice, or called Oikawa, perhaps even Sakusa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wakatoshi.” A hand lowered onto his cheek and he leaned into the touch on bare instinct. The fingers curled calloused but so gentle,</span>
  <em>
    <span> loving</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as they slid over his cheek another hand moving to cup his other cheek and direct his gaze down onto his best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re panicking, Wakatoshi, breathe.” Reon’s voice came through like he was underwater, but Wakatoshi relaxed regardless. Brown eyes met his, strong and steady like the earth, always there beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A breath escaped him as Reon pulled his head down to look him over. Wakatoshi stepped forward, hands moving to gently lay on Reon’s hips as their foreheads met and he could feel Reon’s warm breath on his cheek. Reon’s lips quirked in a smile before Wakatoshi copied him and the urge to kiss him welled up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You good now?” Reon murmured, seemingly unconcerned that their lips were almost brushing together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am very well, since you are home.” Wakatoshi said honestly, eyes sliding over the darkening cheeks and the way Reon’s eyes crinkled right before he laughed. He was beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… What happened to cause this Waka?” Reon murmured, slowly letting his hands fall as he stepped back. Already Wakatoshi missed the heat of his skin but he shook his head to push away any thoughts. The confession could wait until after dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, later?” Wakatoshi hummed, turning away before he blurted out the confession early. It took two steps to get to the pans where dinner was waiting and Reon followed without a second thought, already moving to get into the cupboard for their usual tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, just let me know when you’d like to talk about it, I always have time for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did Reon even know what he was saying? Actually that was a stupid question, Reon didn’t do anything without thinking it over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silently, Wakatoshi pulled the pan off the stove, moving to the table to dish up both plates before returning for rice. Reon set the tea kettle in the middle of the small table, smiling over at Wakatoshi when he paused before Wakatoshi smiled back and lowered the rice bowls onto the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They took their seats beside each other, years of the same movements becoming instinct as Wakatoshi focused on what was coming. How should he confess? Would Reon prefer straight honesty or something more romantic? Should he admit he thought they were dating all along or keep that quiet until he knew Reon wouldn’t leave him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand slid over his as he reached for the kettle. He turned his head but Reon was steadily staring at the kettle as Wakatoshi withdrew his hand. Reon grabbed the handle and turned to pour into Wakatoshi’s cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wakatoshi.” Reon said, his smooth voice making Wakatoshi’s heart warm and speed up at the same time. “Can… I think I need to say something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakatoshi reached out for him, already tossing aside his confession as worry gnawed at his stomach for Reon. As soon as the kettle was back in place, Wakatoshi took one of Reon’s hands in both of his, blinking when he seemed to flinch slightly before relaxing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah…” Reon said softly, eyes down on their fingers as Wakatoshi slid his thumb over Reon’s. “Wakatoshi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was barely a whisper, murmured before Reon turned his hand just enough that Wakatoshi’s palm slid over his and their fingers interlocked. This wasn’t the first time they’d held hands, but it was the first time Reon had made the decision. Reon’s fingers were large, still rough from years of practice and work but still they wove between Wakotshi’s like they were meant to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakatoshi was overcome with the urge to do something he’d seen Satori do to Eita. He didn’t think, just pulled their hands closer and pressed a soft kiss to the back of Reon’s hand. Reon’s eyes widened and his grip tightened for a moment before he relaxed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oak brown eyes softened as Reon’s lips slid up into a smile. Reon pulled their hands back towards him, gazing at Wakatoshi as he pressed his own kiss to Wakatoshi’s hand. The only word that came to Wakatoshi’s mind was </span>
  <em>
    <span>tender</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Reon looked so incredibly beautiful and tender.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even tired from work, in clothes he’d pulled on last minute at seven in the morning, breathy and leaning half on the table. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>gorgeous</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his smile small but aimed at Wakatoshi like he knew what he was thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wakatoshi… I love you.” Reon finally said. Wakatoshi’s heart beat painfully in his chest for a moment before his entire body relaxed. Every negative emotion fled, the nerves, the anxiety, the confusion, all of it was gone and replaced with a warmth Wakatoshi had long become familiar with as the feeling of being home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached up with the hand not intertwined with Reon’s and laid it over his cheek, drawing him forward until their foreheads were pressed against each other again. Again, their noses brushed and he could feel Reon’s warm breath on his chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too. I was going to confess, when dinner was over.” Wakatoshi felt the laugh a moment before he heard it. Reon’s eyes pinched shut as he leaned back to laugh harder, letting out a long sigh with a wide smile on his lips. He slid them open, just barely peeking through them before he leaned in and brushed their lips together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And here I was, worrying about nothing.” Reon murmured, unable to keep the smile off his face when Wakatoshi kissed him lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this alright?” Wakatoshi asked, voice soft and almost hesitant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have been waiting for you to do that for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> long time, please feel free to do it anytime, Wakatoshi.” Reon’s lips molded against Wakatoshi’s easily, like another aspect that was meant to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would this be a bad time to say I thought we were dating for a very long time?” Wakatoshi asked, not quite pulling away from the kiss but Reon did as he snorted. There was no malice in his gaze as he tilted his head at Wakatoshi, only amusement and deep affection. Love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could he ever have doubted Reon loved him? In every sense. Reon was his best friend first, nothing could ever pull them apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it just means, we have quite a bit of time to make up for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps, but we also have the rest of our future to do so.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>